


Haikyuu!! Shorts

by psyraah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Collection of my very tiny stories.





	1. Daisuga: Post-victory kisses

Fifth set. 27-26. 

Suga sends the ball upwards, hard-won strength in his fingers, and the rest of them charge forwards. 

Then Daichi feels the ball against his skin—Suga’s ball, Suga’s toss, Suga’s trust—and it fires like a rocket from Daichi’s hand—

—it barely kisses the white line, but it’s in. 

28-26. 

When Daichi’s feet land one more on the floor, he still feels like he’s flying. A few metres away, Suga’s staring at him. Those gorgeous eyes are wide in shock, and then there’s the slow spread of his beautiful smile, and he is so radiantly perfect. Daichi’s vaguely aware of other things—Ukai’s screaming, Yachi’s cheers—but right now, it’s just—

It’s just Suga. 

It’s just the two of them, and deafening silence ringing in their ears because this was theirs. This victory is theirs, and they’ve done what no one ever thought was possible and the pure joy rises like a tidal wave in Daichi’s heart—

It’s just Suga. 

Suga’s lips on his, Suga’s hands in his hair, Suga’s warmth everywhere around him. Just Suga, in all his strength, his warmth pressed up against Daichi, his damp jersey beneath Daichi’s hands that clutch at his back as Daichi returns the kiss, feeling powerful, unbeatable. It’s liquid flame racing up Daichi’s veins, the way Suga pushes forward for more, how he can feel both their tears trace overwhelming joy over their skin, and god, it’s not enough. He doesn’t know how to tell Suga everything, how to convey everything that’s swirling through him in this single, perfect moment. 

_I love you. I need you, you are strong and so beautiful and I will show you every day. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

Exaggerated coughing, groans, and kissing noises force Daichi to pull away, and turn around. 

His team surrounds them. Ukai looks like he wants to say something, but can’t quite figure out what. Tsukishima has Hinata attached to his back, but even hunched over and looking extraordinarily put upon, he manages to look exasperated. 

“Way to make the rest of us feel left out, guys,” Noya says, but he’s grinning, and he’s crying. He has two arms looped around Asahi’s waist, and Tanaka draped over the two of them as he grabs fistfuls of their shirts. 

Daichi swallows. “I—we—”

As always, it’s Suga who knows what to say. It’s Suga who gets Daichi through.

Keeping one hand firmly in Daichi’s, he extends the other towards their uncharacteristically quiet team. “Come here,” he says gently. 

And then they’re charging forward, and Daichi yelps when eleven other brawny boys bowl them over. 

Laughing, crying,  _loving_ , they collapse under the weight of their team. Their team that they have built up brick by crumbling brick, that has been soaked with their sweat and their tears and their insecurities. The fear they once felt is now gone—whatever happens now, they’ve come further than they had ever thought possible, and every one of their wildest dreams seems like reality. 

Suga’s laughing next to him, tears dripping down along the gorgeous curve of his cheeks into his hairline, and he is so, so beautiful. So strong, so vulnerable, so absolutely  _Suga_. Like the rest of them, all he can do is laugh, and cry. Speechless, Daichi slings an arm around Suga’s neck, feels Suga’s own wrap around his waist. 

And when he nuzzles into Suga’s cheek, so alive it’s electrifying, he feels invincible.  


	2. Daisuga: Back to school after getting together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kuroo being annoying.

It’s a little bit silly. And the thing is, Suga knows. But on the Monday that they get back to school after That Weekend, the two of them are…a bit awkward. 

That Weekend where they spent the entirety of Saturday together, laughing and smiling and being. That Weekend, when they’d gone walking through the forest while talking about tiny inconsequential things in their lives, but it had made Suga happy because it had been  _their_  lives. That Weekend, when Daichi said “…I kinda like you…do you want to go out?” while his eyes had been firm on Suga’s and so hopeful that all Suga had been able to do was hug him, speechless. 

Yeah. That Weekend. 

And now they’re headed to Toyko for another training camp with Nekoma, and things are a bit weird. It’s stupid, stupid, stupid, but now when their legs brush together on the bus the two of them spring apart. Their hands brush when they both reach for the same bag as they unload their luggage upon arrival, and Suga’s heart goes all stupid full and scrambly, and all together implodes when Daichi sends a shy smile his way. 

It’s silly (but when has Suga ever been able to be sensible around Daichi?). It’s silly that they’re like this, after being best friends for so long. They used to touch all the time, but now, it all means something else, doesn’t it? 

Now when they play, it’s like electricity when Daichi clutches Suga’s arm after Suga wins the point with his serve. Like fire in his veins and his giddy heart when there’s a simple  _high five_.

(He sends his best Vice-Captain glare in Nishinoya’s direction when he catches the libero’s smirk.)

And when they win—oh,  _when they win_. It’s nothing more or less than a practice match, but when Daichi walks back to him after putting away the final point, all radiant smiles and brilliant pride, Suga wants to hug him, hold him, kiss him. 

But then they shuffle their feet and smile shyly at the ground, and all Suga manages is “good job, Captain”, and somehow, a tentative squeeze of Daichi’s hand after he works up the courage to grab it.  

Daichi gives him a heart-melting smile, all teeth and no reservation.   
Flaming red—that smile should be illegal—Suga immediately lets go of his hand under the pretence of stopping Kageyama from strangling Tsukishima.

After dinner, they all lounge around in the common room, sprawled over the couch and the worn floors as they watch some movie. Suga has no idea what the movie is because the warm body next to his is far too distracting, and even Yaku laughing so hard that he kicked Hinata in the head can’t make him  _not_  notice how Daichi just radiates warmth next to him, his solid presence comforting and something like home. 

Their hands brush as they reach for the popcorn bowl for the same time, and Suga jerks his hand back. Heart pounding, he sits up straighter, chancing a glance at Daichi, who’s looking forward very intently. Suga wants nothing more than to shuffle close and just bury himself in his…boyfriend? But he doesn’t want to make this uncomfortable or awkward (never mind that it already is). What is it’s going too fast for Daichi? What is he doesn’t want physical affection, and Suga would never want to make things— 

“For fuck’s sake,” Kuroo mutters, and then he marches behind the couch that they’re sitting on. For a moment, Suga thinks he’s going to yell at one of his underclassmen, but then his hand is on Suga’s head and he  _shoves_. Suga lets out a yelp as his head forcibly meets Daichi’s shoulder, even as his heart skips a beat. 

“Kuroo, what the—”

“Nope,” Kuroo says immediately, when Suga tries to get back up. Stubborn jerk is strong, and his hand keeps Suga’s head in place. “Stay. Stay,” he says firmly, as though he’s talking to a rather excitable puppy. 

Suga’s going to murder him. 

But it is…nice. Daichi stiffened next to him at first contact, but he’s gradually relaxing, and it’s…good, like this. He can feel Daichi’s rhythm, the gentle rise and fall of his shoulder that matches his breath, and he’s warm, and solid, and so real. Suga’s heart is pounding, but it’s good—all of it is good, because…

“Daichi?” he asks, and swallows. He still hasn’t moved. “This…okay?”

Suga’s heart honest-to-god skips a beat when Daichi shifts, and his hand settles around Suga’s waist. It’s beautiful. Angels could weep over the feeling of Daichi’s strong palm pressed against Suga’s thin sweater. 

“Um…yeah.” Daichi clears his throat. “S’good,” he says weakly. 

And it is. 

For the rest of the movie, there are little kissy noises coming from a certain volleyball captain, and not the one that he has pressed up so lovely and warm against him. So Suga’s still going to maim Kuroo later, but for now he just ignores the quite snickering, and relaxes in the warmth of Daichi’s arms. 


	3. Daisuga: Suga sprains an ankle

“I’m sorry.”

“Shh, no, don’t apologise. It’s okay.”

“I ruined our holiday,” Suga whines from his position clinging to Daichi’s back. “Stupid foot.”

“Hey now, you didn’t ruin anything,” Daichi says firmly. “Scared the hell out of me, but you didn’t ruin it.” And it had been terrifying. One moment Suga had been leaping amongst the waves at the beach, next he had disappeared, with Daichi laughing until he realised that Suga wasn’t coming back up. 

They’re fine though. Both of them, Suga a little bedraggled and worse for wear, and Daichi with his boyfriend draped over his back. But they’re okay. 

“I just like spending time with you. It’s still been a great couple of days,” Daichi reassures him. 

“Even if I can’t walk very fast?” 

“Even if you can’t walk very fast. It’s not like we’re in a hurry.” Daichi shifts a little to get a better grip on Suga’s thighs wrapped around his waist. Any other time it might be pleasant, but right now Daichi’s just worrying about leaving this beach so he can get some first aid. It didn’t  _feel_  like anything was broken when they checked, but the sooner they can get some ice and bandages for what he suspects is a twisted ankle, the better. 

“Ugh, and I wanted to go swimming as well,” Suga complains, burying his face into Daichi’s neck. “Stupid ankle. Stupid waves knocking me over. Stupid lumpy sand.” 

The words vibrate along Daichi’s skin, and despite the slightly inconvenient situation, it’s still nice. 

“We’ll get back at the waves next time,” Daichi says patiently. 

“And the sand?”

“And the sand.” 

“Mmm, I’m lucky I have a big, strong man protecting me from the ocean.”

Daichi splutters. “W-what?” 

“So muscly.” Slim fingers squeeze his bicep, and the worst thing is he can’t even retaliate or else he’ll drop his boyfriend. Who might deserve to be dropped, considering he’s still running his hands over Daichi’s arms and making exaggerated noises of approval. 

“You’re just a flatterer, Koushi.”

“You love me.”

He does.  

“I guess,” he says reluctantly, and Suga giggles. 

“So put those big strong arms to use and carry me home!”

Daichi’s face feels as red as the setting sun, but Suga’s laughter is beautiful in his ear, and really? That’s all that matters. 


	4. Iwaoi: Flowershop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence prompt.

Hajime rang up the total and tried to inject some form of courtesy into his voice and wipe the scowl off his face as he recited the number for his regular workplace annoyance. “Here,” Hajime said, making to hand the bouquet over once the money had been exchanged, but Oikawa simply whipped out his annoyingly attractive grin, and– _what the fuck_ –booped Hajime on the nose. “They’re for you, Iwa-chan,” he said with a smile, and Hajime told himself he was  _not_  blushing as Oikawa flounced out of the shop, leaving him with a bundle of his favourite flowers cradled in his arms. 


	5. Iwaoi: Celebrity model AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence prompt.

Hajime’s used to looks of admiration and appreciation; after all, he knows he cuts a pretty picture, especially stripped down so he was almost bare, wearing only the snuggest pair of underwear for today’s photoshoot. Still, he nudges his newest colleague and mutters, “oi, newbie, eyes on the camera”, because they probably  _should_  focus on the task at hand, and this is the third time he’s caught Oikawa…distracted. It’s only when Oikawa looks back at the camera, with a blush and a mumbled apology, that Hajime lets his mouth curl into a smile.


	6. Iwaoi: Band AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 sentence prompt.

You made this, this melody, these words, in early morning with a little too much alcohol, amidst giggles and cuddles and soft touches. 

It’s different, because it was something quiet and a little fragile, now out in front of a crowd of thousands, and you’re sharing those private moments with so many strangers. 

It’s the same, because it’s for him and not them, the looks you share, his voice as familiar as your own, and in the end all you need are the words you own together, and him beside you.


End file.
